An Epic Journey
by TheHallow
Summary: One week until her last year of high school, M.K and her father have already been developing a lot of research to help communicate with the leafmen. But, like every story, it starts with a journey. When a developer shows up at M.K's door step looking to tear down the forest for a spa resort, M.K knows that she will defend the forest no matter what. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

M.K didn't know what to feel when she dropped back down on the forest floor. She got up and found that she was all alone. She couldn't find Moonhaven, it would have been really harmful for her to become a stomper there. _It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream_ she reminded herself. She was never going to forget what happened yesterday. She walked along the path until she heard her dad, "Mary Katherine!" He was calling running in a gawky way.

"Dad!" she yelled running to her father with open arms, "Well I believe you now," she said humbly. "I'm sorry, Dad"

"What for Mar- M.K?" her dad corrected himself.

"For not believing in you," She said, tears in her eyes, "I thought that after all these years, that we were strangers, that we didn't have anything to connect with."

"M.K," her dad started, "I know that I seem, you know, a little coo-coo," he chuckled goofy, "and I know that believing in these little guys hasn't exactly been beneficial to my life," he sighed, "I just want you to know, that although I wasn't there, It didn't stop us from being family."

M.K watched as her fathers eyes twinkled in the moonlight, "Come on, lets go home," he said, and they went home arm in arm.

It was already nearing the end of the Summer, and M.K needed to finish her last year of High School. M.K and her father worked really hard together during the summer in developing better technology to be able to see her tiny friends in the forest. But M.K found it better to Video Chat with them as she knew she probably sounded ridiculous to them in person.

M.K was helping her dad in sketching Moonhaven, as he only saw it once and didn't really remember what it looked like, when her dad's pager went off. She went over to the computer to see Nod she slowed down the video to be able to talk to him.

"Hey, Nod!" M.K said gleaming, "What's up?"

"M.K!" Nod said sounding urgent, "Somebody is coming to your house!" he said wide eyed.

M.K jumped up, "Are you sure? Maybe it's somebody who's lost? How are they getting here?" she asked quickly.

"There in that Stomper contraption!" Nod replied, he meant a car, "it looked flashier than an average one."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "I'll be back" she whispered, turning off the monitor.

When she answered the door, there was a man in a business suit, wearing shades. There was the "flashy" Mercedes behind him, and he was chewing on some gum.

"Hello, who are you" M.K didn't ask as a question but more as stating the fact that she didn't know who he was.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "I'm a Developer," he took off his sunglasses to reveal a serious brow and handsome face, he put them in his breast pocket and flashed her his business card, "And I'm looking to build on this forest."


	2. Chapter 2

M.K became wary, she didn't trust this guy, she didn't trust him from his shiny shoes to his heart breaker face. "And what does that have to do with me?" she questioned rudely. She didn't care who or what he was, she would never let anybody mess with her forest. She narrowed her eyes at him when he looked down at his feet and fluttered his pretty boy eyes at her. He obviously has lived life with a silver spoon in his mouth.

He parted his lips in frustration when he noticed she would not be swayed by his good looks. He wanted something from her, but what was it?

"I heard that Professor Bomba has lived here for a while" he said peaking around the front door into the house. M.K couldn't tell if he was feigning interest or if he was being nosy. She side stepped in front of him blocking his view from seeing the strange clutter.

"Yes, my father has lived here since I was six" She replied slowly trying to find what he wanted here. He raised his eyebrows at M.K realizing that her father wasn't some crazy coot living by himself, rumors did fly about him in the neighboring town. The man fake coughed into his hand then stated, "I have heard that your father, Professor Bomba, has researched the many animals in this forest, and to make sure that I can develop here I must make sure that there aren't any endangered species living here." He stated this while crossing his hands behind his back, and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

M.K watched him do this and knew that she needed a plan to dissuade him from building in the forest. After a few moments she smiled, "why yes my father and I have researched many of the animals here." his face looked hopeful upon seeing M.K's smile, having no idea that she was pretending to be friendly.

She continued, "if you would like to come back another time I'm sure-"

"Hey! M.K!" the excited voice of her father interrupted her fake speech to the rich man. He came into the room the same way he does when he finds a break-through in his research.

"look what I foun-" Bomba suddenly stopped upon seeing the strange man in the black suit, he was wearing the ridiculous helmet that enabled him to see and hear the leafmen.

M.K winced at the embarrassing state of her father. "who is this, M.K?" her father questioned hiding whatever he found behind his back.

"Professor Bomba," the man smiled, crossing the room with his hand out stretched, "my name is Jon Smith" he smiled an overly white smile and then handed him the same business card that he handed M.K.

She looked down at the card he had given her earlier, to see the same super white fake smile. Next to his obnoxious smile was his name and the company he worked for. Bomba lifted his helmet over his head and squinted at the card and said," Smith Developing Co." slowly realizing that this man was not a welcome guest.

The man grinned his pearls at him and proudly stated, "yes that is us, we develop anything from houses to theme parks." puffing out his chest. "we would like to build a spa in this forest near the neighboring town, our clients believe that this place can grow into resort!" he blamed excitedly as if this was a good thing. He then noticed the dining room that they used to research the leafmen, and whistled at the sight of all of our computer monitors. "what's all this for?" he questioned wide eyed at the network Bomba created.

M.K's dad snapped his attention to her with wide eyes, her dad wasn't very good at lying.

"We monitor the animals around the forest with cameras." She quickly explained, "my father has put an entire network throughout the forest."

The man named Jon whistled approvingly, he then looked behind him to see the book that

M.K and her father sketched in. The book with everything they know about the leafmen. M.K stiffened and quickly strode over to close the book. She then quickly explained, "my father and I have a hobby on the side of researching the forest." She started factually. She actually had no idea what she was saying and was hoping that an idea would just come to her.

"oh really?" the man worked an eye grow at her. "Yes," she replied cradling the book in her arms, "we write children's books, and for copy right reasons we cannot allow you to read it."

The man stared at her confused when he father saved her by asking, "well, do you need something from me?" Jon the developer then turned his attention into Bomba, "oh yes I need your help researching the forest for any possible endangered species. It would be rather annoying if we began to build a project only too find that we would have to shut the whole thing down. Then there would be fees to pay, debts, and it would just be a disaster." Jon the developer finished hurriedly.

By the time the developer named Jon zoomed away in his flashy car, it was nearly dark. M.K ran out the back door towards Moonhaven, thinking about what just happened. Bomba agreed to help him search for the species that may or may not live in the forest. And Jon the developer was more than happy to pay him a rather large sum for his services.

Although it seemed that the problem could solve itself, M.K was certain that something would happen, and knew that it was best to at least warn the leafmen. The problem was that she didn't remember where Monhaven was. She never saw it when she was big, and before she knew it she found herself lost. In her rush to get to Moonhaven she forgot her helmet and the map that shows where it is. She was too worried to think straight, and know she was lost. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

M.K decided to sit down and rest for a while under a large oak tree somewhere in the forest . She knew that she was somewhere in between Moonhaven and her house, but she wasn't sure. Trying to imagine the map in her head she closed her eyes. "I'm so stupid" she whispered to herself.

Slowly, she got on her feet and looked up at the sky, from what she could tell it was nearly night, the in between twilight and night. She looked down at the forest floor to see if she could find a trail. There was the main one and she knew that she didn't stray too far from it. It's not like she was running with her eyes closed. She pushed pass a bush hoping to find the trail, but it wasn't there. Obviously not watching where she stepped, she tripped and fell through the bush, she tumbled down and skid to a halt on her trail bone.

"Ouch" she said rubbing her body where it hurt. "Okay, now I'm really lost." She said looking at her surroundings.

To make things worse she had a skid mark on her knee that was beginning to bleed and soon scab. She sighed and looked around her surroundings once more. It was getting darker, but M.K knew that that didn't mean she would be alone in the dark. The forest has lights of its own. When the sun finally sets it will probably be easier to find Moonhaven.

Soon, she discovered that she was right. The forest did light up. The fireflies, were lighting up some of the ways and when the moon rose it would also shed the forest in more light. But this didn't mean that it would be easier to find Moonhaven. She stumbled around for a while longer, and soon her stomach began to growl. "Great." She said to herself "could this get any worse?"

"If only I could call somebody," it was then that her answer out of the forest hit her square in the face, "of course I have somebody to call." She said smacking her forehead.

She then looked up into the trees, and finally she found one. A camera mounted on a branch, it was high though and M.K realized that she had to climb the tree to get the sensors attention. "I hope that dad has Nod with him at least somebody that could help me." She thought to herself. She climbed the tree branch by branch, and soon she was lifted up to the same level as the camera. But, she was on the other side of the tree, and the camera was facing away from her. She huffed and reached over to wave in front of the camera's sensor. The camera snapped into attention, and M.K smiled at her smarts. But, when she let go of the branch she used for purchase, she fell, like that clutz she was.

When she looked back up at the camera, she noticed it was starting right at her. She realized that it probably followed her fall too. And she blushed with embarrassment upon realizing that Nod probably saw her fall.

She got up and brushed off the dirt from her knees. She looked up at the camera and said,"find me."

She then sat for about ten minutes later to hear the clanking sound of her dad's vest, and the beeping sound of his pager. "Mary-Katherine!?" Her dad yelled outinto the forest. M.K sighed in relief and ran to her dad.

"M.K!" He yelled for her, "you shouldn't have left like that!"he scolded.

"Sorry dad, I was too worried, to pay attention." She replied in apology. She looked around for any hummingbirds with perhaps a certain leafmen. "Did you call the leafmen?"she asked her father. He looked at her as if she bumped her head too hard.

"Yeah, I did. But when they knew that you were okay they left. Probably figured that you were okay since I could easily find you." He told me searching with his eyes. "Oh." She replied frowning. She must have looked pretty down because then her father complimented her on using a camera to call him. She just remained quiet the whole way back to their house.

What happened to 'many leaves one tree' as Ronin says?

When Nod called on her that somebody was coming, she thought that they probably watched. At least to make sure they weren't in danger.

In truth Nod hadn't called on her in a week, which was pretty strange. Before, when M.K first changed back into a stomper he would call her at least once everyday, often times it was more. But then it suddenly stopped, she stopped getting calls from Nod. Earlier today was a real surprise. M.K didn't understand what was going on, but she knew something was up.

The next morning, she decided that she was going to go straight to Moonhaven, she told her dad where she was going and he decided to stay incase that dumb looking developer came by. They wouldn't want him snooping around the house when they weren't there.

She made sure she was properly prepared this time and brought the map with her.

Following the map and the main trail she set out on her journey. Which shouldn't take too long...


	4. Chapter 4

"It doesn't make sense!" She shouted and angrily threw the map on the ground. She had to have circled the area for hours, the map told her that Moonhaven was on top of a hill. And she knew that it was! She's been there herself! She looked back up the trail that she had just gone down. She sighed and climbed up the incline again. When she reached the top there was a ditch where she knew Moonhaven should be. But instead there was just a clear space. With a small creak of water that flowed down the hill towards a small pond where the pods should be. Only the pods were gone as well.

She sat for a while and looked at the area, it just didn't match up. Sure it looked like Moonhaven, but it was bare. A small enough clearing to sit down and watch the sun set and the moon to rise. M.K looked to the far end of the clearing where she knew the rock and the "delivery room" for the pod should have been. She bent over the earth where the large castle like rock once was and noticed that there the dirt was bare and damp compared to the rest of the area.

As if something large like a boulder once sat on that spot for a very long time.

They moved. They moved Moonhaven.

She sat up again and looked around the small area again, there was no mistaking it. This is Moonhaven.

Suddenly she felt something warm on her hand, and looked down at it to find a drop of water on it. She then felt it on her face, and realized, how much she had loved this place. She loved Moonhaven. She loved the humming birds. She loved the pond and the pods. She loved being there with Ronin , with mub and grub. With Nod.

And she cried as she watched the leaves stir in the wind. She cried as she watched the sun wink through the trees. She cried for what felt like hours.

And when she was done crying she still stayed, and watched the sun set.

As she curled up with her head testing on her arms and knees,

she thought, "I wish I could find them again. I wish I could travel to Nim Galoo and ask him what happened. You think it would have been easier to find these places as a stomper. But it's actually harder. I wish I was small again.

Suddenly, the leaves began to whistle and the wind came at her with alarming force. M.K put her hands in front of her face to block the harsh wind.

Suddenly, the leaf foliage began to grow towards her, she noticed one wrapped around her arm. Like a gentle hand. She turned around to greet it, and saw that it was showing her the way. Suddenly the trees that once shaded the back of Moonhaven moved apart, to reveal a small path. The leaves and foliage began to urge her forward, pointing the way.

She turned and walked down the path that nature made for her. And the farther she went down the path the longer amount of time it seemed to take. Even though she had no idea when the path ended. It felt as though it took forever. As she went down the path she noticed that the trees were slowly growing bigger, and the path gradually. becoming wider. When she noticed this, she began to slow down, and realized she was going down the other side of the hill.

When she reached the bottom of the hill, her eyes grew wide and she stopped to look around. The leaves and foliage that had urged her down the path were much larger than she remembered. She turned around to where the trees had revealed the path, only too find that the trees went back to there original places. She saw a lady bug on a leaf on the side of the now wide path and noticed that it was fairly large. If she picked it up it would be like holding a large pet.

The forest had shrunk her. She wished it and the forest granted it. It even showed her the way.

M.K then ran down the path and the leaves still moved out of the way to show her the right path to where she would find her answers. To Nim Galoo.


	5. Chapter 5

M.K noticed that while she ran and jumped through the forest, the day seemed to go by more slowly. Since she was now in a faster dimension, the sun was still in the slower one. M.K also noticed that it had add seemed to be hours since the sun began to set,and that it should have been night. But, when she looked behind her,the sun wasn't even close to twilight. The leaves still showed her the way and often times she got help from the trees as well, the whole forest knew that she wanted to save it.

She was sure that some of the jinn people knew that M.K was back since she was often times led through one of there villages. The jinn usually hide their villages from sight. Some are hidden in the trees and some are in the meadows. M.K was traveling through the meadow and the jinn people noticed right away when the blades of grass and flowers either moved out of her way our helped her up a step.

The people must have been confused as that was the queen 's power, but M.K was not using the queen 's power, the forest was helping her on its own and she had no ability to control it. Yet it seemed that way to the jinn and M.K was certain that the leafmen will have been informed of the uproar.

"Maybe Nod will hear about it." Spoke the little voice inside her head, the hopeful one. The truth was that it didn't matter if Nod knew or not, what mattered was making sure the forest was safe. That was M.K's top priority now.

When the plants stopped showing her the way she was at the base of Nim Galoo's tree. There waiting for her was a bird, the bird was not saddled, so she knew that the forest had sent him to her. When M.K saw the bird she was reminded of the sparrow that Nod rode when she first met him. "Not now M.K" she thought to herself. She climbed on the bird and it flapped it's wings, rising to the main branch to get inside Nim's tree.

She was surprised to see that there wasn't a crowd of jinn looking for answers from Nim. She supposed that perhaps she hadn't caused as much of a ruckus as she thought.

When the bird landed M.K swung off it's back, she saw that Nim was already waiting for her.

"Nim," she called out, "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Nim looked grave as he rhymed,"I am glad that you're back, M.K. But I fear you are too late. But don't worry everything is O.K. For the queen and Moonhaven have been moved to a safe place."

M.K had to admit the rhyme wasn't as good as usual. "You were told not to tell the new location, weren't you?" It was more like starting the obvious instead of asking a question, but Nim still went on.

"If you wish to know the location, as to where to find Moonhaven. I cannot tell you where, but I do know someone who can show you there." He smiled and winked at her.

Urgent in her quest she bombarded him with questions, "who can show me? Is it Nod? No, not Nod he doesn't know anything. Why can't you show me where it is? Why did the queen decide to move Moonhaven?" She pressured Nim with wide eyes.

He just smiled and rested his plump yellow hands on her shoulders,"relax M.K some answers you will find out on you're own, and some answers I can not tell you. The scrolls will be the ones to show you. I may have been sworn not to share anything but that can't stop you from reading." He began to urge her down to the platform that lowered into the trunk of the tree where the scrolls were documented and kept.

The lift only took them down two levels where the most recent events were placed. Nim began muttering to himself about where the scroll was and asked a near by moth to retrieve it for him. When the scroll was finally given to him he said, "why thank you Larry," he then unwrapped the scroll and said, "oh look, I seem to be distracted," in a very phony voice, "it seems too have slipped from my fingers!" He then dropped the scroll and turned the other direction.

M.K then reached down and picked up the scroll chuckling at Nim's behavior.

She searched for the top of the scroll and facing away from Nim, she blew out the memory that was to unfold before her.


	6. Chapter 6

The memory that blew off the page in dust swirled around M.K. When it settled, it was still filmy proving that it wasn't real life. The scene before her started with Ronin, he was flying through the forest with his group behind him.

They suddenly stopped and landed on a tree branch. Each of his group members bent low behind him awaiting orders. "Don't go too far," Ronin ordered,"stay close enough that you can help out each other, and remember we are searching for clues." The leafmen in his group then jumped away landing quietly on their own tree branches. Ronin looked down and M.K realized what it was he was looking at. It was a big yellow machine, specifically built to destroy things and run anything over without a care. A bulldozer.

Jon the developer wasn't telling the whole truth after all. They had already begun picking a spot to bulldoze on.

M.K was suddenly filled with anger that the developer has the guts to lie to her and her father. He tried to pretend that he cared for the endangered species even though he was ready to start pulling out trees first. She had to admit though she wasn't surprised that he was lying to them, but it still angered her.

M.K then watched as Ronin spotted Jon the developer talking on his cell phone. He then looked up to see that two of his men were searching through the strange yellow contraption. He nodded his approval to them and jumped down the tree slowly yet swiftly as to not be seen. Once on the forest floor , he then noticed that the bulldozer was already parked ontop of a tree stump.

Ronin then scanned the small area that was marked off with caution tape and took note of the pile of wood on the other side. So they have already begun chopping some trees down. Ronin then watched the man on the phone. listening as the man spoke into the device on his ear slowly. Ronin could tell this man enjoyed his white teeth, as he wouldn't stop grinning, and often times he would lick his teeth. Since this was in slow motion, it wasn't a very pleasant thing to watch.

It was nearly unbearable to listen to this stomper, since his ridiculousness showed even in slow motion.

"No I'm positive that it is perfectly fine to cut a few trees down" the stomper man said into his device, "well then it will make a good place to stop in case somebody needs to pull over or has some mechanical issues with their vehicle"

Ronin didn't know what a vehicle was but he was willing to guess that it was similar to the giant yellow contraption.

He then listened a little longer to the man as he replied into the strange device that talked back to him, "yes, I understand the consequences. Sir I swear that there is nothing here that could possibly get in our way." his ignorance shining as bright as his teeth.

Of course, the ignorant stomper would think that there is nothing here but trees. He's not one who can believe in magic or other beings that could possibly exist in the middle of nowhere.

"You say that there is a house around this area as well? oh yeah, I've heard about him, the crazy professor right? I didn't know he lived around here." The stomper proceeded into the little box on his ear, "you think he would help us out with this? Or do you just want me to see if we can get rid of him? If we can find a reason to evict him then we can just buy his property first and use that to start the construction." M.K bristled at the developer's words. Even though he sounded ridiculous in slow motion, his words still took effect.

"Yeah I'll probably make a visit. Maybe next week, after our paper work is signed I don't want anything to get in the way, even if there are endangered species here." Ronin glared at the stomper, and gave the signal to his men move out. That was all the clues her needed to warn him to get out of here.

Ronin then proceeded to jump his way back to his birds and regroup with his men.

The scroll dust then began to fade, and M.K was suddenly back at Nim Galoo.

She looked down and noticed that Nim had left a few more scrolls on the floor placed in a careful pile. M.K picked the one scroll on top of the pile and blew. Ready to find more answers.


	7. Chapter 7

M.K watched the scene unfold around her, the scroll dust began to fill in the spaces and before she knew it, she was in Moonhaven, the old Moonhaven.

She also noticed that she was in the middle of a meeting. There was a large circular stone in the middle of the room. The queen was sitting at the table, her mother to her left and Ronin to her right. And the rest of the table was surrounded by the best leafmen. It was then that M.K saw him. Nod. He was sitting next to Ronin with a grave expression on his face.

Ronin then began to speak, "the stompers have already begun their plans to destroy the forest. They have chopped down two trees, destroying the homes of many jinn." The young queen looked frightened, as she herself was a jinn. She gripped her mother's hand and asked Ronin, "what are our options?" Ronin looked over to his queen and bowed lightly.

He replied straight faced, "I fear that we may have to move Moonhaven." Every body in the room was shocked at what Ronin suggested. "I know it may seem far fetched, but we can't stay here with such a threat in the area." He continued, "the stompers are planning to hire the professor and M.K, they have known Information on us along with the map that could lead other stompers to us. We must protect Moonhaven. This is our only option." Ronin seemed set on his decision. Hoping that the queen's young ideas on flight to protect Moonhaven would let them to move out.

The queen looked questioning to Ronin,"is it even possible?" She asked him.

"I believe so, your majesty." Ronin replied.

"I don't see why we can't just contact M.K and warn them" Nod suddenly mumbled.

"Nod," warned Ronin, "we discussed this already. It's safer this way, we can't take any chances, Moonhaven is positioned were it can easily be found."

Nod did not agree with Ronin at all, "but if we just warn them they can help! We need to trust them-" but Nod could not complete his plea.

"Nod!" Ronin interrupted, "we can't take any chances!" He yelled at him.

Nod's expression changed then from pleading to straight faced, void of emotion, the perfect soldier. "Yes, sir" he said.

"Your majesty," Ronin addressed the young queen, "what is your decision." The queen looked up at Ronin with a confused and scared face.

"I don't know Ronin," she said, "I think that we should try at least to move Moonhaven. Find out if it is possible, before we make a solid decision. If it is movable, then we should move Moonhaven." The queen decided.

The scroll dust then disintegrated, and M.K found herself back in reality.

They did it, Moonhaven was moveable, but she still had no idea where they moved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, I don't normally write author's notes. But this time I will do that I can redeem my awful spelling mistakes lol you have probably noticed that alot of my errors are with verbs. I just want you to know that I do know my verbs. And the reason why they are misplaced is because I'm writing these stories with my kindle fire. And the auto correct for it is a bit different from Apple's auto correct. So please forgive me XD and enjoy my stories please. Enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. **

* * *

So that's why they left. M.K understood Ronin's reasoning for wanting to move Moonhaven, but she was mostly hurt that Ronin wouldn't tell her anything. Why wouldn't he call her, at least warn her? She sat and thought for a while before picking up the last scroll. But she never got the chance to read it.

"M.K!" A familiar voice yelled, "how did you get shrunk?" She turned to find Ronin walking towards her. He was flanked with two leafmen. M.K secretly hoped that one of them was Nod, but he wasn't there. M.K had an inkling suspicion that something else was going on with Nod, and she knew it had something to do with Ronin.

Turning her head back she got up and said, "it doesn't matter how I shrunk. I only care about the forest now." She then bent over and picked up the last scroll. She turned to see that Ronin seemed shocked at her new attitude. She then saw his eyes glance down to the scrolls and back up to her face.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything M.K found her voice first, "you don't need to worry the scrolls didn't show me where you moved Moonhaven." She watched Ronin's expression to even more bewilderment. "I understand," M.K began, "the reason why you didn't tell me. But I thought you could at least warn me. To trust me enough to let me help." her voice began to rise as she ranted. The two escorts that accompanied Ronin looked at each other, wondering what they just walked into.

Ronin then raised an eye brow at her, "you finished?" He asked, knowing that she actually had much more to say.

"Not even close."

"Are you going to tell me how you were able to use the queen's power?"

"I didn't," she replied blatantly shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Was Ronin's rude reply, pushing an answer from her, "you made a pretty big seen in the forest today. People are looking for answers thinking that this time the queen's power was stolen!" Ronin was getting pretty angry, he seemed pretty alarmed himself.

"Ronin," M.K said trying calm his nerves, "I most certainly did not steal the queen's power. The forest was helping me out."

Ronin and his two guards just stared at her as if she grew a second head with a beard and a party hat on top.

"What?" She asked observing their strange expressions.

"Well that's just crazy," said one of Ronin's escorts. He then received a cold look from his commanding officer and M.K and apologized.

"Look," Ronin began, "the forest doesn't just help people, sure it can help in certain situations, like to hide behind a leaf, but the forest itself doesn't go out and help you climb a rock. And it certainly doesn't shrink people."

M.K felt pretty irritated that Ronin didn't believe her but since she already blew off her stream she just shrugged and said, "but it did. I didn't control the forest, I just wished that I was small so I could find Nim Galoo." If M.K thought that the previous look they gave her said 'you're crazy' then this look said 'okay you are really really crazy'

"Oh come on! You have got to believe me!" She plead but all she got in reply was the same crazy stare. "Look Ronin," she explained, "it really doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I'm here anyways so you might as well use me for the info I have."

After a thought or two Ronin agreed, "tell me what you know."

When M.K told him about how Jon the Developer was going to hire her dad he agreed that it would be best if M.K helped since she could have direct access to what the developer may or may not be up to. Since this was M.K's new role, Ronin agreed to take her to the new Moonhaven after she called her dad on one of the camera's what had happened to her.

When M.K finally saw the new Moonhaven, she didn't know what to think. It wasn't the same as before, but it was still just as beautiful. They placed the new Moonhaven where it could not be found or accessed by a stomper. It was hidden by a bank that was surrounded by tall hills that looked like miniature mountains.

Of course, to a stomper they would look miniature, but to a two inch tall person it really did look like mountains. But the hills were tall enough that a stomper could not access it, and the only way to get there was by bird, as you had to fly up the side of a waterfall to get up to the bank. This bank had an island in the center, where there was a large tree. And it was underneath the tree that M.K was relieved to find, Moonhaven.

* * *

** okay, sorry that this chapter is short and to the point but I'm trying to move on with the story. That plus I started college today :p so my updates are going to be fewer in between but I'm still going to keep updating this story until the end! Please review if you have any ideas as to where this story is going to go! **


	9. Chapter 9

As M.K flew into the New Moonhaven on the back of Ronin's bird, as the bird the Forest lent her flew away, she noticed that on the banks opposite of the tree is where the Jinn of Moonhaven had set up their new homes.

When they finally landed on the little Island, M.K overheard Ronin tell one of his Leafmen to call forth the queen and the best Leafmen for an emergency meeting. Then Ronin told M.K to follow him into the meeting room. As M.K followed him through a curtain of ferns, she noticed that a lot of the leafmen were staring at her. And M.K realized how much of a commotion she had caused, and blushed in embarrassment. When she entered the room, she recognized the same circular table from the scrolls.

As she looked around the room, she noticed that grub, the queen, and her mother was there. But her attention shifted when suddenly a chest clad in green armor moved in front of her, she looked up to see a strong jaw and a mess of brown hair.

"Nod," M.K smiled, "I've missed you."

He smiled back at her and said, "hey M.K, I missed you too."

M.K's smile faltered when she said, "You hadn't called in a while," and she watched as his expression suddenly became regretful.

"yea, about that," Nod began, "I- I'm sorry I didn't call, I had orders," Nod suddenly paused for a while but upon seeing Ronin glare at him he continued, "to, uh, watch over the moving of Moonhaven, yeah I had to help out, and it was a big move so I didn't have a lot of time left over." He then smiled at M.K as though there as nothing suspicious going on.

"Oh," M.K replied, "Well I'm just glad that I can see you now" She smiled up at him.

"Okay, you Love Birds," Ronin said with a grave expression, "Let's get this meeting started."

The beginning of the meeting addressed the rumors about M.K stealing the queen's power, which in fact did not happen. Ronin didn't say much but all he said was that she had borrowed some temporarily in her desperation to find the new Moonhaven. It wasn't much of an explanation so many of the leafmen looked very confused, including Nod.  
But M.K was thankful that Ronin didn't say much about it.

The rest of the meeting discussed what was going on with Jon the Developer. Ronin allowed M.K to explain what the Developer had told them, and she also explained that she knew he was trying to trick them. She also told them about how her father was going to work for them to help find endangered species in the area so that Jon the Developer wouldn't be destroying somebody's home.

The problem was that there were endangered species, but the Stompers don't believe in two inch tall people flying on hummingbirds protecting the forest. So they would actually have to look for other animals, and keep an eye on the developer. Everyone knew that Jon the Developer was up to something.

Ronin then came up to a solution that M.K and a small fleet of Leafmen were going to go back to Prof. Bomba and help him search for endangered species, while another fleet were going to keep an eye on the big yellow machine. Which then M.K described what the Big yellow Stomper contraption did.

After the meeting, Nod and M.K would just go to Prof. Bomba themselves. And Ronin regretfully let them after pulling Nod over to discuss something with him. Of course M.K found this odd, but she didn't push it.

Nod and M.K rode on his sparrow back to her house to find her dad.

"So, umm," M.K began, "I have one more week until school." she said trying to start a conversation.

"yeah?" Nod said turning to look at her with a sly grin, "what's school?" he asked.

"Oh," M.K said, "you guys don't have a school?" she asked to make sure he wasn't teasing her, just in case.

"Nope, what is it?"

"Oh well, uhhh, It's like a place to go to train your brain," she replied trying to make it so that he could understand, "It's a stomper thing," she ended with.

"And you're going in a week?" he said frowning lightly at her. His frown was small but it looked so glum to her.

"Yeah, but I only have one more year of it, and then I don't need to go back anymore." she said smiling, "unless I decide to go to college, and I don't really know if I want to go to college," she said shrugging, "It's kinda scary, and I don't really care for it. Lately, it's just been a waste of money."

Nod snorted at M.K's tangent and said, "Okay now I really have no clue what you're saying," he smirked.

"Seriously?" she said, "oh whatever it doesn't matter, you don't need to care about it." she laughed.

When they finally arrived at M.K's house, they noticed the flashy mercedes was parked outside on the round-a-bout. They peeked in from the window and saw that Bomba was pouring over some maps with Jon... the Developer.


	10. Chapter 10

M.K and Nod looked at each other as they watched Jon the Developer talking to M.K's Dad from the window. The developer handed Bomba a few sheets of paper which he then proceeded to sign. When Bomba finished that developer snatched it away as if Bomba was going to change his mind right after signing it. It seemed like he was leaving, as he was putting the papers back into his briefcase and straightened up to shake Bomba's hand. After he shook it, he then proceeded out the door.

M.K and Nod waited a few minutes and after hearing a car door shut they pushed open the window.

Of course, Bomba didn't see them push open the window as they were too fast. And they jumped down the containers, albeit M.K did clumsily, and up the table. When they got up into the table M.K noticed that her dad seemed down. "Dad?" M.K said slowly, so he could hear her. He looked up and said, "M.K!" Scrambling to put on his helmet so he could see them.

"Hey, Dad." M.K repeated. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no, no, no, nothing's wrong everything is just fine!" Her dad smiled at her.

"I saw that developer guy was here," M.K said suspiciously.

"Oh!" Her dad exclaimed, "yeah, he was! I'm going to research the forest for endangered species for him, and then I'm going to make a profile of them all and he will pay me for it! And it could save my career!"

M.K could tell that this was exciting for her dad, but she was also sad that he couldn't tell that the developer was plotting something.

"Dad?" M.K said.

"Yeah Mary Katherine?" Her dad said with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly there was a short behind her, as she looked around she saw Nod holding his nose and mouth to keep from laughing, "what?" M.K asked.

Nod finally released his breath and said, "nothing," while making a funny face.

M.K then turned back to her dad and said, "Dad, you know that that Developer is up to something! And so we're here to help you find endangered species in the area!"

"That's great M.K!" Her dad said, while banging his hand enthusiastically on the table, making Nod and M.K jump a little.

M.K's Dad insisted on them staying in M.K's room before they head off in the morning. Thankfully M.K had changed her room so the furniture wasn't pink and childish anymore. Now there was a larger teen sized bed and a desk. Which was perfect for the two inch people.

When Bomba finally closed the door on them Nod began to laugh and said, "Mary Katherine? Your real name is Mary Katherine?" He then burst into laughter and for once M.K felt incredibly embarrassed of her name. She blushed quietly, and said, "yeah yeah I know, why do you think I make every body call me M.K?" She pretended to laugh it off. She then jumped up onto her window sill, and sat down to watch the moon.

She felt Nod come over and sit behind her, "What was Ronin talking to you about?" She asked quietly. He looked over at her questioningly, "when?" He asked back.

"Before we decided to leave the new Moonhaven to help dad. Ronin pulled you over."

"Oh" he replied and after a few seconds of silence M.K looked over to see Nod caring that same glum look with the small frown.

"Look M.K," he began, "I'm not supposed to tell you what my real orders were, but I'm going to tell you anyways."

He looked straight at her with a serious face, it wasn't a strict face, but it was still very serious.

"About a week ago," he sighed brushing a hand through his hair, "I was ordered not to talk to you. That's why I didn't call you for so long."

"Oh," M.K replied.

"But I didn't agree with Ronin, I knew that we needed to warn you about it. And after we moved Moonhaven, I saw that guy going to your place, and I knew I needed to tell you something." He continued, "I went against my orders when I called you."

M.K saw the moon reflecting off of his face and she knew that he was telling the truth. And suddenly everything clicked into place. Nod wasn't avoiding her after all. He only did what he could. A and she realized that although he wasn't a knight in shining armor, he would always be her green clad soldier.


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Bomba, was home for most of the day and was waiting for another call from his daughter. Apparently, M.K got shrunk again. And Bomba didn't know whether he felt fascinated by it or upset that his daughter could be eaten by something, anything!

He made sure that he had all of his cameras up and running on his monitors, and he had put away all of the Leafmen information up in the attic. The attic wasn't actually an attic, it was more like a big extra room on the very top of the stairs. It used to be Bomba's study, but when the girls left, Bomba had the whole house to himself.

It was after the sun began to set that somebody knocked on his door. When Bomba answered it he saw the developer, what's his name? Jack? Zack?

"Oh hello," Bomba said scrambling around with his glass that almost feel of with his hate to get to the door.

"Hi!" Said the developer what's his name, "I came to discuss business with you!"

The developer gave that strange white grin to Bomba and cross the door way into the house. He made a bee line straight for the large desk. Noticing that Bomba has his monitors on, the man said, "good good you're keeping vigilant track on this forest! Just the man I need for the job." He grinned a little too brightly.

"So here's what I need from you," the developer began, "I would actually prefer if there weren't any endangered species in this forest."

He then began to pull out many packages of papers from his brown leather briefcase.

"These are contracts that I would like to go over with you and sign," he explained as Bomba pulled up to the table.

"Now I want you to know first, what it is that I'm giving you," he gave a cheesy smile, "what is it that you will get out of this job? Well I have heard that you hadn't been doing to well career wise," at this statement Bomba perked up, "this job can help you redeem yourself, and I will also pay you enough not to worry about the care of your little family." The developer explained while using hand gestures.

By the time the developer what's his name had described what the details of the job, Bomba felt that he could only sign to put him off for now. Of course Bomba knew he was up to something, but he knew that the contract he signed was his key to contacting the developer. Yet, Bomba could not help but feel intrigued by his true offer. He knew there was something missing, the contract said that if Bomba couldn't find any endangered species then he would have to give the word that it was safe to take down the forest. If Bomba did find any endangered species, then he was to put them on file, and give them to the developer. He knew that the contract had many flaws but he didn't know what yet.

So when he finally saw his daughter that same night he knew that he couldn't tell her yet about the contract yet. He ushered his daughter and Nod into her room forgetting that he was technically leaving her alone in her room with a boy, and began to get to work to prepare for the next morning. He would not give up on this forest either.

* * *

When Nod woke up, he felt a certain warmth on his shoulder and looked over to see her. M.K was sleeping on his shoulder peacefully, dreaming about whatever peaceful things would come to mind when asleep.

He had told her everything, why he had been avoiding her for so long, that his orders were to not contact her, until the situation was solved. How he wanted to see her so badly after all this time. He knew that she was hurt by him, he knew that she looked for him, as he did the same for her. And when he saw her, he didn't care anymore. It seemed pretty ridiculous to follow orders that didn't qualify any longer. M.K knew at that time where Moonhaven was, and everything else that had happened in between. So it didn't seem to matter anymore when she walked into the room, although Ronin was pretty furious that he had not followed orders, it was too late. There was no way he could separate them now.

But when Nod and M.K told Ronin that they only wanted them two to go, he did that thing with his jaw, and pulled him over to the side, "Nod," he told him pushing him away from M.K, "I understand that it seemed impossible for you not to follow my orders when she was right in front of you but-"

"Look," nod cut him off, "I really don't care if you're going to say that I can't go with her by ourselves, I'm going to manage to lose whatever fleet you try to stick onto us. And there isn't a reason for me to stay away from her anymore"

And that was that, and regretfully Ronin let them go. Nod didn't know what he had against M.K. was it because she was actually a stomper? He had no idea, he thought that Ronin liked M.K. There was something else Ronin wasn't telling him. Maybe it was something Nod already knew, but it didn't matter now.

He looked up to see that they had fallen asleep on the open windowsill and was thankful he didn't roll around to much in his sleep. He looked over to M.K and new it was time to wake her up, to start with their new chore.


End file.
